1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card socket assemblies and, particularly, to a card socket assembly used in a portable electronic device, e.g., mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), palm computer and etc.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical card socket assembly includes a card slot defined in a housing of a portable electronic device. The card socket assembly further includes a securing means used to secure a data card within the card slot.
However, to remove the data card from the card slot, a user has to apply a large force on the data card against a securing force of the securing means. Thus, it's easy to break the data card and the securing means, and inconvenient for use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.